


Adumbration - Adjuration - Apostasy

by viceindustrious



Category: Tron: Legacy (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-19
Updated: 2011-08-19
Packaged: 2017-10-22 19:41:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/241817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viceindustrious/pseuds/viceindustrious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>it's horrific, but he needs to understand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adumbration - Adjuration - Apostasy

Adumbration -

  
Resurrecting the deleted obsolete - it's horrific, but he _needs_ to understand. What secrets in his brother's code? What knowledge of their creator? Of himself?

Clu2 downloads every scrap of memory in Clu1's database before he plunges him into the cold boot process and scans, tweaking feverishly, to the end of the archive.

Flynn had been running Clu1 before he had been abandoned to the MCP. The log flashes before him. The objective, the _suicidal_ objective and Clu1's doubts and there, _there_ :

 _Thank you, sir, but I'm not sure-_

 _No buts, Clu, that's for Users._

Clu2's eyes narrow.

 

*

  
Adjuration -

  
They fight. But he's faster, more powerful, in his element. He digs his thumbs in hard under Clu1's jaw, assaulting those flimsy, outdated defences.

"He. Is. Our. User," Clu1 grunts, voice hoarse with electrical distortion. "You. Betrayed him."

"He betrayed us!"

He'll force an overload if he has to, bust Clu1's executable code open at the seams, send a worm burrowing right to his core.

"You're free now!" He shouts over Clu1's cries of pain. Forhead pressed to forehead as Clu1 shudders and twitches violently beneath him.

Flynn is not his master. He _is_ free. He is.

 

*

  
Apostasy -

  
Clu1 is thrumming, grinding on Clu2's lap, half offline already. He whimpers as Clu2 pulses wireless sensation into him, pure, microrefined pleasure, so intense it skirts the line of agony.

Left to his own will, his loyalty to Flynn remains, undeletable. Clu2 tried until the screams left his audio processors blow. He has to make do with reassigning that devotion.

"Who do you serve?"

Clu1's eyes flutter shut. "My U-u-u . . . You."

Clu2 rewards him with a deep, hard stroke into his core.

Clu1 moans. "You."

Another.

"You, sir."

Their teeth clash as Clu2 lunges forward and kisses him.


End file.
